Somewhere Only We Know
by taytay3
Summary: Austin Moon; the internet sensation and America's teen heartthrob is finding himself in his own misery. First his manager cancels his spot at the Summer Star Music Awards and then sends him back to his old town in Miami. With his suckish attitude and cocky behavior will a somewhat shy brunette help him see the light in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Only We Know

Austin's POV

"Okay guys it goes like this 1...2...3!" I stretched out my arms showing the precise movement before I finished off with a pin drop and a salute as the finishing pose. "Got it Stacy?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed happily. We have been working on our number for the summer music star awards _all_ year long.

The Summer Star Music Awards isn't just any award, it's the place where you become the real thing. I don't need it honestly thanks to Cassandra at Teardrop records, I've become every girls teen heartthrob and best rising star on the planet.

"Okay start the music!" I shouted wiping the sweat off my forehead. "5...6...7...8." I started off with a nice and easy dry roll leaning my way into the warrior roll stepping out my right leg first and then my left. Running my fingers through my hair I smirked and walked back jumping into a side spin. I popped out with a heel toe and turned backwards to glide to the left of my partner.

Stepping back to the front I heel slid to the right. Adding a nice double shoulder I threw in a famous taiko runner. I did a roll and bounce before jumping in for the breakthrough move.

"Cut!" Cassandra said appearing suddenly.

I groaned and stopped the music, "Cassandra we are kind of busy so if you don't mind...?" I snapped angrily. She had a serious look on her face and crossed her arms across her chest. Now I knew this wasn't a good sign...

"Okay 30 minute break!" I yelled. I passed Cassandra and grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge.

I opened the bottle and sat in my chair as she came over and forcefully shoved a newspaper at my chest. "What the hell is that Austin?" She asked bitterly. I swallowed back some fear as I scanned over the cover.

It was a picture of me walking out of the club with my arm around some blonde girl, who I frankly don't even remember at this current moment... "Another blonde bimbo Austin? I told you I didn't want you back in the clubs again or there would be major consequences!"

"Consequences?" I laughed, "Cassandra I know you're my manager but you are _not_ my parents."

She glared at me and huffed, "Well then Mr. Know-It-All, I called your parents."

I choked on my water, pounding my chest I looked at her disbelief.

"M-my parents?!" I yelled. She nodded, "They said you could use a little hometown check up." She walked away and I sat my bottle down following her into the hallway. "Hometown _check up?_" I snapped furiously. "Cassandra there is a reason I left my hometown, California is so much better than Miami."

"Austin don't you miss the beach and I don't mean some fake sand and umbrella in the back of your photo shoots, I mean the real sand. The hot sand sneaking its way between your toes?" She enthused as she walked into her office. I followed her once again, I took a seat in one of her velvet chairs holding onto my water bottle tightly.

"Well maybe I like the sand at the photo shoots." I whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Austin you're 18, get your head out of the clouds. You need to realize that there is life beyond LA." She said with a bright smile. I bit back my laughter, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"The fact that you think I'm leaving Cali for my little town in Miami, there's no way in hell I'm going back there." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well too bad Austin, I already called your parents two days ago. They're already on a flight to California and they're going to come and pick you up to take you home." She spoke confidently as if she had already won the war.

Austin Moon never backs down without a fight..._ever._

"They're coming to get me?! Cassandra! Don't you realize that the Summer Star Music Awards is in a month?!" I practically yelled. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Austin stop finding excuses I have bigger and better idea's for you anyways."

"As in?" I asked impatiently.

"A world tour." She said flashing me a smile. I smirked, "What's the catch."

A grin tugged at her bubble gum lips. "You must write a new song while you're there."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I haven't written a new song since I was back in Miami!" I retorted. "That's exactly why I want you to go, maybe _just maybe _it will motivate you to write a new song while your there."

I leaned against the wall groaning as I slid down.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I snapped. "It may change your suckish attitude you've got going for you in tabloids as well." She added as she sipped on her water. "I don't have an attitude." I growled before getting up and walked out the room.

"Oh and Austin!" Cassandra yelled.

I backed up and popped my head in the doorway, "Yes?" I said through gritted teeth. She grinned, "Don't forget, no song, no world tour."

I nodded and walked away from the room. I went back to the dancers watching them as they practiced their moves, "Cut guys! Looks like we're going to have to hold back on Summer Star Music Awards!" I yelled madly.

Stacy came up to me a pretty upset look on her face, "What do you mean _hold_ back?" She snapped angrily. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, "It means we're not going to be doing our number or as in we aren't going at all." I said flatly. "What did you do now to set Cassandra off her rocker?!" She accused.

"Nothing!"

She put her hand on her hip and stared me down, "Stacy it's nothing, I'm going to be gone for a while I'll see you later alright?" I said before grabbing my bags. I walked out of the studio and down the stairs leading to the outside.

I pulled out my keys and hopped in my black mustang.

The engine roared to life and I backed out of my parking spot. Rolling down the window I stuck my hand out diligently letting the wind caress my hand. I can't believe I had to go back to my stupid home. California has had more benefits for me than Miami ever has.

I groaned and pulled into my Beverly Hills neighborhood. The guard opened the gates and I drove down the road smoothly. I only lived in the Beverly Hills apartments due to the safety it provides but I like how comforting and big it is. Plus my friend Dez, my video producer, lives with me so I needed a bigger space than I a run down apartment.

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car letting the engine die out as I stepped out and locked the doors. Something felt very strange because there was some random car in my driveway, I swear if Dez brought home another annoying talkative brunette I'll kill him.

I walked up the cobblestone walkway and unlocked the door.

"Dez I'm home!" I yelled as I dropped my bag at the side of the door. I cocked an eyebrow, he normally answers me when I get home. I casually walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and took a bite as I was on my way to the living room.

I entered and there stood my parents with huge smiles on their faces.

The apple dropped out of my mouth and hit the floor rolling away into another realm of the room.

"Mom?" I looked at her then back at my father, "Dad?"

"Oh honey we miss you!" My mom cheered gleefully as she came over and hug me tightly. I hugged her back awkwardly, I haven't seen or heard from my parents in years. I laughed as Dez came into the room, a noticeable smile on his freckled face, yet still I glared at him.

"Looks like we're having a little family reunion." He said with a smug smile.

I shook my head at him as my mother hugged me tightly blocking my breathing. I slightly broke away from her, "I missed you too mom but I was kind of hoping you guys were coming at a later time...next month." I said uneasily.

Dad shook his head as he slung his arm around mom's shoulder, "Nonsense son we're here to take you back home tomorrow. Everyone misses you, Aunt Lisa, Uncle Adam, and your two little Cousin's-"

"Amanda and Amber I know dad." I said pretty annoyed. Mom sighed, "I know you might not be into seeing your family son and I know the memories that happened there are not the best but you can't run away from your past forever because forever my seem shorter than you think." She softly patted my back and grabbed her bags.

"Dez said we could take the guest bedroom. We're leaving at 6 am in the morning for the flight going to Florida. It will take a couple hours to get to Miami so we're going to be driving once we hit Florida." Dad said with a smile. He brought me in for another tight hug, "We'll see you in to morning it's getting pretty late goodnight son."

And with that they both grabbed their bags and walked up the stairs.

Dez suddenly started slurping on his capri sun. "Don't look at me like that Austin, I'm not the one who ignored their parents." He snapped and then walked away. I growled and sat down on the couch.

This _can't _be happening already.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys this is my new story :) So read and review and tell me if you would like it to continue:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere Only We Know

Austin's POV

"You have got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief.

Here I was standing in front of a one story house, that looked crappy to me. It definitely wasn't a creation from the Beverly Hills creators. I guess my parents decorated it while I was gone. And might I say it looks horrible. It was bad enough I had to drive in their station wagon on the way here, I mean who has a house like this?

Suddenly my dad patted my shoulder and I groaned as he shoved by suitcases into my chest. "We decorated it ourselves after you left son!"

Mother chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You mean you decorated it Mike?" She said with playful tug of the lips. My dad laughed and messed up my hair, "I worked really hard on it Mimi. I think it looks beautiful." He enthused.

Mom patted my back and I let out nervous chuckle.

Great... I was stuck here for the rest of summer.

I grabbed my suitcases and followed them into the house. As I entered I nearly felt like running out of the room. The living room was to small, as usual and of course the kitchen flowed right into it. I never liked that about the house, I mean wouldn't you like privacy while cooking? I mean I know I would.

"Okay well sweetie I think you know where your room is." Mom said kissing my cheek. I smiled and walked away. I walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door on the left. I smiled as my room was still the same way I left it.

My old ukulele was on my end table, my electric guitar and amplifier was still in the corner of the room, and my bed was still made the way I wanted it to be. I smiled at the old memories I left behind for California...

"Your keyboard is underneath your bed."

I looked back to see my mom leaning against the wall.

I nodded and laid my suitcases on my bed. "Thanks for keeping it the way I liked." I muttered. She grinned and came over to hug me tightly. I was taken aback by the sudden gesture but hugged her back, "I really missed you mom."

She pulled back and sighed wiping away a tear of her own. "I missed you more." She said softly. I wiped away another tear that threatened to fall from her cheek, "Aye don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry sweetie it's just, Alex would be so proud of you."

I sighed, "Thanks mom. Look I'm going to go out and explore the town if you don't mind."

She gave me another weak smile and hugged herself, "Okay honey be safe and don't cause any trouble." I hugged her quickly and left the room. I told dad goodbye as I grabbed my old car keys out of the end table drawer and escaped out the back door.

Honestly I didn't want to be in that house for too long. It was going to take a while for me to get used to smallness of the house. I was more used to the big house, five bed room, 4 bathroom, life style. Not _this._

I had to keep telling myself that I was doing this for the world tour. I mean this world tour could be major publicity for me, I could be the greatest superstar ever. I could beat the one hit wonder Justin Bieber and that wannabe Carly Rae Jepsen!

"Moon?"

A voice called out. I looked behind me to see a familiar face but I just couldn't match the name with it.

I chuckled nervously, "U-um do I know you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. He scoffed, "Oh come on twinkle toes you can't forget your best buddy?" He said with a casual smirk. My eyes went wide, "Dallas Centino?"

He laughed, "In the flesh! I didn't know you were back in town why didn't you give me a call!?" He asked. I gave out nervous laugh and he roughly patted my back, "W-well you k-know how it is in the studio, having to always record new songs and go to dance rehearsals and what not." I said with a wave of the hand. It was funny how I felt strange around Dallas, I remember when I was younger we could talk about anything but now...

I don't even know him anymore.

He's tall and built and his hair actually grew out.

He was more tan than usual and his voice grew from squeaky to more mature. Back before I left for California he was skinny, had nerdy glasses, and his hair was always cut. He looks more like a jock now.

His laugh brought me out of my thoughts, "Oh yeah I totally forgot you're some pop star! Am I supposed to bow down now?" He questioned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and nudged his shoulder, "Well if you insist."

He smiled and observed me. "Damn bruh, you have grown!" He enthused.

I smirked and did a little turn for him, "After all this is Austin 2.5 now."

He punched my shoulder lightly and tapped my car, "I remember this old piece of chunk." He said examining the car. I totally forgot how awful riding in this car was. It ruined any chance I had with a girl.

"Remember when you took Cassidy on a date in this car and it broke down in the middle of the road and your mom had to come and pick you guys up?" He said trying hard to bite back his laughter. I glared at him, "Ha ha very funny Dallas." I snapped.

He sighed, "You were always short tempered Moon."

"Well life goes on, anyways it was nice catchin' up with you Centino." I unlocked the car but Dallas put a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "Aye don't be such a downer, why don't you come to Sirius the cool hang out lounge? Some of our friends will be there."

There's a lounge?

What the heck? When did this place suddenly become fun...?

"I don't know, I mean I'm kind of busy and-"

He grabbed my shoulders and lead me down the driveway, we stopped in front of a yellow mustang and I gasped.

It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life...

My hand roamed around the top of the car, I could feel my arm tingle at the feeling. I've always had a black jaguar back in California, but I barely ever use it enough to enjoy to full exterior parts of it. It's just something Cassandra randomly buys to please me.

The paint looked like it was just done and silver interior on the wheels were perfectly shined.

Dallas smirked and patted the car, "Just had this beauty done yesterday at the work shop. Paint, wheels, every new shiny seats for the back, everything's in top condition even the motor got updated." He chimed proudly.

I was still examining the car, I should be used to seeing this kind of stuff due to how rich I am.

"She's beautiful." I spoke. I had to stop myself from drooling.

"Do you maybe...wanna drive?" He suggested dangling the keys from his index finger. I smiled, "Hell yeah." I snatched the guys out of his grasp and I opened the car. He went to the other side and hopped inside.

I suddenly started the engine as it roared to life.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel. I felt almost empowered.

"Okay now Austin step on the gas easily and do not-"

I ignored his words and stepped on gas pretty roughly as we drove off. He held onto his seat tightly and screamed, "D-dude slow down!" He yelled as he began stepping on an imaginary break. I rolled my eyes and we drove out of the neighborhood at full speed without a second hesitation.

{Line Break}

We came to a sudden stop on the side of the road.

I smiled as I turned the engine off.

That was so much fun.

"That was awful!" Dallas sneered. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the keys. "It wasn't that bad Dallas, it was the most fun I've had in years." I chimed happily. For some reason I forgot I was in this dump for the rest of summer instead of at the summer music awards.

I got out of the car along with Dallas.

His body was still shaking, "Dude chill it was just a ride."

He scoffed, "Yeah a ride of doom!" He yelled. I sighed and he shoved the keys in his pocket as I followed him to the entrance of the lounge. He opened the door for me and I walked inside. Music boomed through the room and I was already liking the place.

I could feel the music just vibrating through my chest like a drum.

Dallas swung his arm around my shoulder leading me past the crowd of dancing teenagers and to a small booth in the corner of the room. "Hey guys!" He said with a small smile. I looked around the booth and found familiar faces.

There was Jordan, Michael and Max the two twin brother's, Logan and then there was Elliot. The minute our eyes connected I felt tension in the air. Elliot has been my rival since he moved here in sophomore year. He was always trying to one up me in everything.

Sports, cars, clothes, shoe game, musical ability, especially the girls.

Like for example, I got this electric guitar signed by Ozzy Osbourne and the day after he of course had to get his electric guitar signed by Smash and the lead singer of Incubus. Everybody was all over him and then there was me, left in the shadow's.

"Austin Moon?" A familiar voice said pulling me away from my thoughts.

I looked over to see Logan smiling broadly. "Yeah it's me." I said timidly. He stood up and came over and hugged me. "Damn bro you've gotten really tall!" He enthused. I looked over to see Elliot rolling his eyes and sipping on his drink.

"Thanks Logs." I said.

We all took a seat in the both and I sat down next to Dallas which meant I was right across from Elliot. He was quiet a bit too quiet for my liking. "So Austin how has your music career been lately?" Michael asked.

I leaned back in the booth, "It's been really cool, I've met a lot of new people, made a lot of new music and all."

"Wow must be amazing." Max cheered. He was always the positive one of the group. Logan was loyal best friend, Dallas was the leader of the group, and Michael was the problem solver.

For some reason I still didn't see why Elliot was here in the first place.

I mean they didn't except him into our group while I was gone...right?

"Yeah it's amazing, I'm actually going on a world tour at the end of summer." I said cheerfully. "Oh that's nice must be amazing getting what you want." Elliot snapped finally speaking up.

I scoffed, "Well you do get a lot more than you ask for when you're a super star."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me, "Some super star you are, you're not even in college."

"I mean I could go to college, I did some online schooling program after I left Miami and finished all my credits completely in that year." I bragged. "I bet you probably had sex with your teacher to get those credits." He retorted.

I glared at him feeling my hand clench into a fist.

"I'm not a sex addict."

"That's not what it says in the tabloids."

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear!" I argued.

He huffed, "If I shouldn't believe everything I hear there is no reason to believe anything from you." He began sipping on his drink as if we just had a casual conversation, meanwhile everyone was staring at us like we were pysco.

"Um well anyways," Michael said tapping his fingers softly against the table, "We were thinking that maybe you could come to the bonfire party down at Sirius beach." He asked.

I would have to ask Cassandra, hopefully the press hasn't found me in this town. I wouldn't be caught dead in Miami again.

"Maybe, I'll think about it alright?"

He gave me a thumbs up and started to sip on his coke.

Suddenly a brunette appeared from the crowd holding a bunch of text books in her hands along with a brown leather bag.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I was at an interview with Mrs. Evans." She said out of breath. She took a seat next to Elliot as she stuffed her text books inside her brown colored bag. Elliot's hand swung around her shoulders and he suddenly started kissing her.

_What the hell?_

His hands grabbed her face making the kiss even more intense.

And here I was, sitting right in front of them watching the scene unfold right before my very eyes.

He finally pulled back and I could see the blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Get a room!"

"Make out somewhere else!"

"Gross!" Michael and Max said at the same time.

I bit back my laughter.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous!" Elliot sneered angrily. "Well...she is a beauty." Logan said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and took out her text book. It looked like a book I've seen before...

"What's that?" Dallas asked. "It's a book I have to study from to pass my exam in order for me to get into MUNY." She said with a smile. Elliot kissed her cheek, "Look at my Ally-bear working hard." He enthused patting her back.

I scoffed at the cheesy nickname.

_Ally-bear...what kind of sick person calls someone that?_

"You guys are disgusting." Michael spat.

"We're in love!" Elliot retorted.

"Who's he?" She asked pointing at me. Well this is a nice way of putting me on the spot...thanks.

Elliot glared at me, "He's a nobody anyways as I was saying-"

"What's your name? You look a bit too familiar? Have I seen you before?" She asked asking question after question. I smiled and held out a hand, "Then you must know me from somewhere, I'm Austin Moon, you know the over night internet sensation?"

I gave her a flirtatious smirk but she leaned back in her seat. Obviously not looking that intrigued.

I pulled my hand back and dropped them onto my lap awkwardly, "Didn't need the whole background detail I already know who you are." She spat.

I swear I could hear a bit of annoyance an irritation in her voice. "Well of course you would know me? I'm Austin Moon America's teenage heart-throb." I enthused with a light smile.

She sighed, "Or the guy who turned down MUNY's scholarship offer?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah so? Big deal."

She glared at me angrily slamming her text book shut. "Ally calm-"

"_Big deal?_ You just threw away the once in a lifetime opportunity for some stupid music career in California?" She yelled ignoring Logan's beg for her to calm down. I cocked an eyebrow, "Stupid career? My decision was not stupid." I argued.

Elliot was sitting back enjoying the little fight between me and his girl as if this was amusing.

"It was stupid, you turned down a scholarship and from what I heard you were exceptionally gifted in the musical arts!"

"All I wanted to be was a rock star! What the heck, you don't even know me, who are you to judge!" I yelled. She huffed and shoved her books into her bag and slung it around her shoulder.

"I-I'm leaving." She got up from her seat and disappeared into the crowd.

"Way to go jack ass." Elliot said getting up from his seat to chase after her. Max laughed, "Well that was an interesting turn of event." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Who the hell is she anyways?" I asked angrily.

"She's Allison Dawson the good church girl, her father's the mayor of our town remember the girl you used to bully all the time in freshman year for being such a bookworm?" Dallas said with a chuckle.

My eyes widened.

_I just got in a fight with the mayor's daughter..._

"You mean I got in a fight with the mayor's daughter? I don't remember him being the mayor."

"That's because he got elected last year." Michael said rolling his eyes as if this was obvious. "You're going to get in so much trouble with her daddy." Logan said laughing. I glowered at him and he slouched down in his seat.

God Logan was still the same always liking when people got in trouble.

I grabbed Dallas' drink and started drinking from it.

Great... it was my first day in Miami and I was already going to get in trouble with someone other than Cassandra.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys hope you liked this kind of long chapter:) Anyways make sure you review love your positive reviews!:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere Only We Know

Austin's POV

"I'm totally kicking your ass right now."

Dallas said. We were playing Tony Hawk Underground and to be honest, he's actually beating my ass. But it something I would never admit to him, he has too much of an ego with this game.

Suddenly doing an Ollie with a back flip 360 I took the crown from Dallas. He growled at me and glared, "Get on my level."

He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know Austin, I don't think I can go to a level that low." I threw a pillow at him and he ducked. "Dumb ass." He said with a smirk.

"Moron." I spat. "Guys watch your language." My mom said entering the room. She dumped a whole pile of clothes on my bed and I stared at her in disbelief. "Honey why are you staring at me like that?"

"You want me to fold all that?!" I questioned.

She laughed, "Well I did dump them on your bed didn't I? Oh and I'm leaving for work I'll see you later tonight." And with that she grabbed the basket, kissed my head, and left. "Your mom is super nice." Dallas bragged getting to his feet. He grabbed a water bottle and sipped on it.

"She is but..." We both starred at the pile of clothes and shivered, "This...this is just torture."

Dallas sighed, "Let's get to work then."

We both started folding clothes, and then I stuffed them in my drawer. "So, are you still worried about the mayor's daughter and all?" Dallas suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Look I don't care if she reports me to her daddy. I don't even know how she's knows about the MUNY scholarship, honestly I think she's stalking me and has a personal crush on me that she's too embarrassed to admit." I say.

Dallas rolled his eyes, "You're delusional, she freaking yelled at you and you think she likes you?"

I nodded, "Hell yeah, I mean look at me. I bet she's already have dreams about me in her sleep and we just met." I tossed him a shirt and he sat neatly in my drawer. "That big cocky mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble with that girl again."

"She's seems too goody goody to go tell on me to her daddy." I spat.

"Don't underestimate the power of Allison Dawson." He warned. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed, it was way too hot in the house even with my shirt off. "Aye I'm going to go turn the temperature down be right back." I got up and walked out of the room.

I could feel the heat grow as I stepped into the kitchen. My chest was starting to sweat and I found the thermostat, I turned the temperature down, but I was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

I groaned.

"Coming!"

I ran towards the door and opened it only to see the devil herself...

She stared at me lost for words, her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. "I...I...um..."

I smirked, "Do you need something?" I asked leaning against the door arch. She swallowed and held out a flyer, "We're doing this small music karaoke concert at the local library, it's kind of a fundraiser to help the kids at the local orphanage and Mrs. Turner was wondering if you could do a concert there this Friday."

I took the flyer from her hand and scanned over it, "Why would there be a karaoke joint in the local library?" I asked. "Well we're kind of a mix of everything, the local library also became a coffee joint and karaoke place, karaoke only on Friday's though." She rambled.

I clicked my tongue but handed her the flyer back, "Thanks but I don't think so."

She gaped at me and I started to close the door but she stopped it with her hand, "Tons of people are expecting you to be there Friday! Mrs. Turner is a good woman you shouldn't let her down just because you _think_ you have better plans." She spat.

I crossed my arms over my chest and I saw her eyes go up my arm up to my flexing biceps. I smirked to myself mentally, "Look daddy's girl, I'm not going I don't perform for just anyone." I say. "Oh so just because we're not some high class place that you think we're not worth your time?!" She yelled. I nodded simply and yawned. "Look you're wasting my time-"

"Aye hey Ally!" Dallas said pushing past me.

She shyly pulled her hair behind her ear, "Hey Dallas."

He cocked an eyebrow and took a flyer from Ally, "A concert? Sweet! I'm totally in, I love Mrs. Turner!" He cheered. Ally smiled, "Thanks Dallas at least someone has a kind enough heart." She stared me down by I just started to whistle and look anywhere else except Ally's eyes.

"Uh...did I miss something?" He asked looking at the both of us. He could probably sense the tension in the air. "No." We both said in unison. We glared at each other, icy cold stares piercing through our eyes, "Scholarship drop out." She spat.

"Daddy's girl!"

"Egotistical jerk!"

"Pampered brat!"

"Bleached blonde bad boy!"

I gasped, "My hair is not bleached! Take that back!" I yelled. She answered back snootily, "No."

I growled and came toward her but Dallas held me back, "Okay guys break it up now!" He said pushing me back. "Thanks for the flyer, I'll set him straight I promise." He said with a smile as he struggled to keep me back. Ally smirked and turned on her heels and left. Dallas slammed the door shut and I pushed his hands off me.

"Who the hell does that brat think she is?! Does she know who she's talking to!" I yelled angrily. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a can of coke, snapping it open I sipped on it. "I mean what is her problem with me!? What did I ever do to her!?"

Dallas hopped onto the counter and grabbed a coke for himself, "Face it Austin she just doesn't like you."

I looked at him like he was insane and scoffed, "Oh please, everyone likes me."

"Not everyone..." He muttered. I cocked an eyebrow, "Aye what's that supposed to mean!?" I questioned him. He shifted in his spot uneasily, "Well obviously Elliot doesn't like you and he's dating Ally."

"Elliot and I have been rivals since the beginning of freshman year so I've known he doesn't like me but it's not like I'll ever like that douche back. He's a spoiled brat with an attitude who thinks he owns the world, that all the girls like him, and is spoiled with riches and money!" I snapped. I began drinking my drink thirstily.

Dallas chuckled, "Much like you huh?"

"Excuse me? I'm not a douche like him!" I say rather loudly.

He sipped on his drink, "You're missing the significant point of your little rant." He said rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Oh and what is the point?" I asked sighing. "That you're perfectly describing yourself!"

I stared at him for a while and then began laughing. I stood up and wiped a fake tear from my eyes, "Whew Dallas you are too funny! Me being Elliot? That's ridiculous!" I put my hand on my chest to stop my rapid laughing. I looked up to see a serious look on his face.

"Wait you were serious...?"

He rolled his eyes and hopped off the counter.

"Anyways I gotta get going my mom's going to kill me if I don't get home by five." He grabbed his phone off the end table took his drink, "Oh and Austin, go apologize to Ally, not doing a concert here is something you'll regret." He says before walking out the door.

I waved him goodbye from the doorway and slammed the door shut.

Sitting down on the couch I began to think.

_Not doing a concert here is something you'll regret._

Dallas' voice rang through my mind like an echo in a deep dark cavern.

Maybe doing a concert here won't be as bad as I thought? I mean there are plenty of benefits from this concert, and besides that this will get me some major publicity in the tabloids.

_Austin Moon is bring down the house at a small concert in Miami, Florida!_

I can already see it being all over the front pages of the magazines in Cali not to mention the entire world!

And Kelly-the local news reporter in Cali- will be all over this story. Probably saying Austin Moon helps raise money for an orphanage! This is great... I quickly grabbed my shirt I left on the couch and pulled it over my head putting it on.

I have to go find Mrs. Turner. I smiled to myself and grabbed my keys off the end table as I ran out the door.

{Line Break}

I entered the library trying to not draw attention to myself.

It's not the fact that I didn't want fans all over me, cause I would be willing to oblige, but the fact that I wouldn't be caught dead in a library. I shoved my hands in my pocket and went to the front desk. There was a woman there with red hair.

She looked up at me and smiled. Freckles covered her rosy cheeks and her eyes were green. She looked around my age but I couldn't tell due to her reading glasses. She quickly took off her glasses pushing them to the side of her desk, "M-May I-I h-help y-you?" She stuttered nervously blushing.

Oh the way I could make girls feel without a single touch...

I put on my charming smile, "Yes ma'am I'm looking for Mrs. Turner?"

"Oh my mom? U-um she left due to an emergency, I told her I would take over for her so do you need something?" She asked shyly. My only option left was to talk to the Ally and hell did I not want to talk to her...anyone else would be fine but if she was the only option left.

"Yeah I just need to talk to Ally Dawson? Does she work here? I couldn't tell."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes you go up those stairs and turn to the right."

Oh so daddy's girl is so pampered that she gets her own place to work in the library... pff talk about queen bee. "Well thank you," I squinted and looked at her name tag, "Chelsea." I winked at her and she giggled flirtatiously.

I headed for the stairs and ran up them quickly. I turned right and suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

I heard this beautiful voice singing from the inside of the room...

_Pills and Potions_

_We're overdosing _

_I'm angry but I still love you_

_Pills and Potions_

_We're overdosing_

_Can't stand it, but I still love you_

_I still Love, I still love_

_I still love, I still love_

_I still lo-o-ove._

The piano stopped and I suddenly felt this empty void in my chest.

Pills and Potions? What does that even mean? The lyrics made me feel something, it made me sad, angry, confused... a whole bunch of emotions. The lyrics were so soft but sounded so strong and firm. I mean there wasn't even that many words and yet it said so much but I could define the meaning.

I shook my head and opened the door in a rush.

"What was that song?" I asked.

Ally, accidentally scared, slammed on the keys playing a deafening note.

She looked back at me and the cold, icy, glare gleamed in her eyes once again. "What are you doing in here?" She spat through gritted teeth. I bit back the urge to laugh, as much as I wanted to I had to get on her good side if I wanted to play at the concert.

I quietly closed the door behind me and stood in front of her.

I cleared my throat uneasily, "I was wondering if I could play at the concert." I managed to say without stuttering. For some reason, Ally was very intimidating at the moment. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" I questioned impatiently.

She sighed, grabbed a stack of paper, and stood up from the piano. "Look Austin I already gave you a chance and you blew it with your big mouth." She said pulling a strand behind his ear.

"My big mouth? Your the one who said I bleach my hair which still pains me to this day." I say feigning hurt.

She rolls her eyes, "It's only been an hour though and-"

"Okay I know but come on, this will raise a ton of money for the kids at the orphanage and it will get me back in the spotlight again where I rightfully belong!" I cheered. "You're so self involved with yourself." She said grabbing her leather bag as she headed for the door.

"Aye where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm not going to waste my time with a selfish pop star who uses charities and little kids, might I add, as a way to get the media's attention." She gave me a hurtful look before opening the door. "Goodnight Austin."

And with that she left.

Great, there goes my chance at stardom in this small town.

And Ally calls me selfish? At least I have the consideration to think about what my fans want!

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter:) Thanks for reading and make sure to review!:) Reviews means more update's:)**

**-Taylor:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere Only We Know

Ally's POV

I tucked my hands in my pocket and walked down the lonely sidewalk. It was 2 am in the morning and my father was probably pissed off at me for being out past curfew, but frankly I didn't care anymore. I hung my head low as I entered my neighborhood, my house was only a block from here.

I live in a big house, ever since my father was elected mayor of our small town.

A lot of things have changed since he's become mayor, he hasn't found any time to talk to me, he sometimes never comes home and tonight I have had enough of his attitude with me. It's sad that the only place I feel wanted is the library, don't get me wrong, I love to read and I love reading to the children every single day but when it comes to family, it's just different.

It's not that I'm begging for attention it's just I would like someone to notice my presence other than Mrs. Turner. She's been like a mom to me ever since my mother died, my mother was the pride of the town. She would hold festivities, charities, we would go to church everyday. But with my father it's like I'm in a whole new world...a world that doesn't know me.

Yes, I'm the good girl, the girl who sneaks off to church on Sunday morning's when I'm supposed to be at the specialty center. My father wants me to be a doctor like he was. It runs through his whole family and he's proud that all his siblings did the medical program.

But that's not what I want.

I want to be a songwriter, I want to be a star, a normal child with dreams and hope.

The only reason I'm working so hard this summer on some ridiculous essay -as Logan would say- is because the truth is, I'm going to MUNY behind my father's back. I've saved up all my money, I applied for a part-time job at Dairy Queen, which believe it or not, pays a good amount of money since it's very famous in this town.

I know what you're thinking, you think I'm not a good girl.

But just because I'm trying to follow my heart doesn't mean I'm not good.

My mom used to sing to me every night, I remember every lullaby she taught me. She had a beautiful voice, it was soft, and could harmonize with any other person's voice. She got a degree at Liberty University and majored in musical arts, after that she became a music teacher.

That's when I knew that I had a passion for music. It was like a spark ignited inside my body and after that I couldn't stand being away from music. I study everything from chords on guitar to keys on a grande piano.

And it was all because of my mom.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I wiped it away.

I ran across the road and to the sidewalk, I kept my head down low. Wind brushed against my skin lightly, giving me a chilly sensation. In Miami it would always end up being a bit chilly at night time. I don't even understand how the weather works in Miami anymore...it doesn't even make sense to me.

Suddenly something hard ran into me and I fell.

"Crap!" The voice muttered.

I sat up and looked at the devil itself. He squatted down and smirked, "What the hell is a girl like you walking around at 2 am in the morning for?" He asked brushing away a loose strand of hair in his way. I rolled my eyes, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Someone's grumpy." He teased.

I stood up and dusted off my jeans, "I'm not grumpy now go away." I snapped before walking away. I could hear feet walking behind me and I just knew he was following me, what a creep. "Austin what part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

"Oh I understand it, it's just I don't like listening."

"You're annoying."

"And you talk too much, still doesn't make a difference." He crossed his arms over his chest. Offended by the statement I turned on my heels and walked away, I wasn't out tonight to get annoyed by some blonde popstar who has nothing better to do with his life other than to smoke and drink.

Suddenly a hand was put on my shoulder, a felt a small jolt of electricity but shook it away.

"I'm sorry, it's just...it's been a rough night for me."

I turned around to face him as his hand fell to his side, "Oh what's got you upset now? Can't find your golden cadillac?"

He glared at me as his face turned red, "You're really bitchy for an eighteen year old, kids your age are supposed to loosen up and act free but look at you, you act like you don't get to do anything or go anywhere! So don't blame me for your fucking problems." He shook his head and walked away.

I bit my lip trying to soak in what he just said.

I mean...I don't think I'm bitchy to other people. I may have an attitude with Austin but I am most definitely not bitchy...or am I?

Sighing I ran after him. "Wait Austin!"

He stopped and turned around, his hands were shoved in his pocket as he looked at the ground, "What?"

"I'm sorry for my attitude, it's just I'm not having a good night either..." I said as I awkwardly rubbed my arm, I never really told anyone my problems until now. I've never built up the courage to tell someone somethings bothering me, I guess Austin just flipped a switch.

"I could tell, here follow me."

My eyes widened as he started walking in the opposite direction of my house, "W-Wait Austin where are you going?"

He laughed, and waved for me to follow him, "Trust me I won't pull any pranks just follow me, it's a surprise." He grabbed me and covered my eyes with his hand. The other hand was on my shoulder leading me down the sidewalk, suddenly instead of feeling concrete I felt the dirt crunch beneath my converses.

"A-Austin this doesn't seem-"

All of a sudden we stopped, "Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Well you do now so just listen."

We started to walk once again, I soon figured we were in the woods.

_Great..._

The sound of a door opening rang through my ears. Was he taking me into a shack? I let his hand lead me, suddenly he pressed my shoulders down and I guess I was supposed to sit down. I sat down on what felt like a soft couch, I heard Austin laugh and the sound of a piano keys playing. His other hand was still around my eyes, I so desperately wanted to see where we were.

"Okay you can look."

His hands dropped from my eyes. I looked around the small shack, I was surrounded by musical instruments. There was a small white piano in the corner along with an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar. Over next to the piano was a desk filled with musical notes on them, a mini fridge was placed right next to it.

_Now this was my kind of place..._

"Do you live in here or something?" I asked in awe.

He chuckled and leaned back on the small couch, "I wish but no I don't, there was no room for any of my musical instruments in the house when I was little so my father and I built this small shack, ever since then I come here to think, write music, or just hang with my friends."

"Wow..."

"I know it's pretty awesome."

He got up and walked over to the piano, he patted the spot next to him.

_He wants me to sit next to him? Really I-_

"Ally I'm not getting any younger..." He stuck out his tongue and I glared. I got up and sat on the bench next to him, he grabbed a sheet of paper that was filled with lyrics. Some were scribbled out and some were written over the messy scribbled up words. "Why'd you scratch all these lyrics out?" I asked.

"Because they were stupid, a lot of them had to do with partying and that's not what I want from my kind of music. The record labeling always does some stupid rebel song that has to do with getting drunk and partying all the time and I would like a change for once." He grabbed the sheet music and sat in on the stand.

"I didn't know you were all about music like that." I said pulling a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

He laughed and looked at the sheet music, he grabbed his guitar and started to play a soft melody. "Sing it with me."

I gaped at the very thought, I had never been fond about singing in front of people ever. The last time I sang in front of someone was with my mom and I swore I would never sing to anyone else other than her.

"I'm sorry Austin but I don't sing."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "That's a lie Allison, I heard you singing in the library yesterday so don't hand me that card. You can sing and I know you can and I _know _you really want to right now." He gave me the sheet of music and I took it reluctantly, I wasn't sure about this idea.

"...Wait a minute...you were eavesdropping on me!" I screeched.

He nervously chuckled and started to play his guitar ignoring my question, I felt my cheeks go red with anger. I couldn't believe that little blonde headed jerk! Has he ever heard of the 'Keep Out' sign!?

Suddenly he played a catchy chord that caught my attention, "It's a duet, I'll sing the first part then you come in with me in the chorus and then you sing verse 2 and we sing the chorus and the bridge together okay?"

I nodded trying to grasp the whole concept of this all, I didn't even know the real reason to why I was here in the first place. If we came here to just sing duets and work on his music than I'd rather be home with my father, it's better than nothing.

Austin then began to sing:

_Austin: _

_I've been wishing on a star but I never could imagined _

_I would land just where you are after all this lonesome travelling_

_Took one look in your eye, reached out to hold your hand _

_This is when I realized what I could never understand_

He gave me one look and nodded for me to join, I felt my palms get sweaty as I nervously held the sheet of music up to my eyes. I examined the notes, all the lyrics and tried to zone myself into the slow tempo of the music.

_Austin and Ally:_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

_Ally:_

_So you wanna be my friend, so you wanna be my lover_

_With you I do confess I can't be one without the other _

_That was hard for me to say, I hope I said it right _

_Which ever, come what may, you see I need to know tonight_

_Austin and Ally: _

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

_Austin:_

_Do you want to play cards, do you wanna lay them down?_

_Ally:_

_Do you want to run away or do you want to stick around?_

_Austin and Ally:_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

_Do you want to be my one and only love?_

He finished with an E minor chord and smiled at me.

"Ally you were amazing."

I blushed at the compliment, I didn't really think I was that strong of a singer. "Thanks Austin you're not too bad yourself." I said shyly. He chuckled and sat down the guitar, he came to over and sat down next to me. "You know life's a bunch of bull crap if you ask me."

I was shocked by his sudden tone, I turned myself in angle to face him. "What's so crappy about life? Yeah we all have our ups and downs but it isn't as crappy as you may think it is, it kind of surprises me that you would say that."

"Why? Because I'm some rich popstar with money and a mansion?"

I nodded and he scoffed, "That's so stereotypical. Just because someone's famous means there living the life? Ally, this isn't another show of Hannah Montana, this is the real world. I didn't have the best past, so life isn't that easy for me."

"Oh well I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to offend you."

He shook his head, "That's what they all say when it comes to me..."

"Austin I-"

"It's not really a big deal, anyways I think we should both be getting home it's pretty damn late." He got up and I followed him out of the shack as I closed the door on the way out. He shoved his hands in his pockets as we went through the dark creepy woods, I couldn't get over the fact to why I had never entered these woods in my entire life.

We soon found the sidewalk and Austin came to a stop.

"Well it was nice talking to you Ally, see you around I guess?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll see you around."

And with that he walked away. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I walked towards the direction of my house, I don't know why but I felt much more relaxed with Austin tonight. I hadn't felt that way in a long time, it was a really amazing night honestly.

I found myself standing in front of my house, I walked up the porch steps, pulled out my keys and opened the door to the house. I slowly opened it trying to sneak my way inside. But the door creaked...

"Allison? Is that you?"

_Oh crap not dad..._

He rushed out of the kitchen, he had his glasses on. "What the hell were you doing out past midnight!"

"I was just out, nothing that concerns you dad." I spat angrily, I walked past him but he grabbed my arm, "Don't talk to me that way Allison! Now what were you doing out past midnight!"

"I was out with a friend!" I yelled.

"Who Elliot?!"

"No Austin!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Austin Moon? Allison Marie Dawson you were hanging out with some rockstar?!" He screeched in anger, his face turned slightly red as he tapped his foot against the hardwood. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I know I'm not so happy about my decision but it's not a big deal we were just talking about music that's all."

He scoffed, "Just music? Allison again? I told you you're going to be a doctor. I was a doctor, my sister was a doctor, my father was a doctor, and you're going to be a doctor. There is no time for all this music nonsense and there is especially no time for some stupid rockstar!"

"But dad music is my-"

"Allison we're not having this talk again, you are grounded go upstairs to your room. We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow morning before I go to work!" He yelled angrily, he pointed at the stairs and I rolled my eyes as I walked up them to my room. I slammed my door shut and fell back on my bed, I couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated so much I've been sick for a while now:( It just kept coming back after I thought it was over so here you go, I'm going to try to update as many of my stories as I can today, probably three at the least:) Anyways please review, I love hearing your positive reviews it would mean a lot:) Thanks:)**

**Song: Teitur- One and Only**

**-Taylor:)**


End file.
